smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Psychelianism
Psychelianism is the unofficial name of the belief system that the Psyches adhere to in Psychelia in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It was founded by the Psyche Master after several generations of creating Psyches and has developed into the core religion of the people. The main tenets of Psychelianism are: * The Psyche Master is the creator and his will is to be obeyed at all times * The Psyches are considered to be superior in every aspect to all other races, which are classified as "savages" * The Great Ancestors are spirits of deceased Psyches who have gained the ultimate favor of the Psyche Master upon their "day of ascension", who serve as sources of guidance and protection for the Psyches * Emotions are the enemy to pure logic and reason * Psyches are in be in control of their emotions at all times and not be swayed into engaging in "reckless immoral behaviors" * Nudity in any form is taboo, as is any form of sensual pleasure such as eating and drinking foods which have flavors * Desire for members of the opposite sex is taboo, given that all Psyches are created by the Psyche Master * Asexuality and chastity are considered virtues * Psyches can only be bonded to a partner of the same sex * All members of Psychelia are parts of a unified whole, not a collection of individuals, and thus must function as a unified whole * Self-identification is taboo; thus all Psyches must identify themselves as "this one" * Self-education of other cultures is forbidden * Psyches who have lived their lives obedient to the will of the Psyche Master shall be regarded among the Great Ancestors upon their "day of ascension" * The bodies of deceased Psyches are just empty shells and thus should be ritually disposed of through the dissolution chamber Empath and Polaris were once believers in Psychelianism, but over time, with more exposure to Smurf culture and their belief systems, they ultimately rejected the teachings of Psychelianism as valid. Empath in particular believes that the religion promotes racism by declaring the Psyches to be "superior" to all other races. Rituals Psyches are commanded to pray three times a day: once in the morning, once in the middle of the day, and once in the evening. Their prayers take the form of a communal chant where they hold hands with each other and bow they heads. Solitary prayer is rarely encouraged, though when they do pray alone, they are always to face in the direction of the Psyche Master's temple in Psychelia. Their first prayer of the day takes place during their mealtime in the morning, where they call upon the Psyche Master to bless the food and drink which they are about to receive for their nourishment before they start eating. Reading of the Tome Of The Great Ancestors is a mandatory daily practice for all Psyches. 'The Daily Prayer' The most common prayer among the Psyches is: May the spirits of the Great Ancestors guide and protect us through our journey. May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our strength and wisdom. May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our comfort and peace. And may we be found worthy to join the Great Ancestors in our day of ascension. The designated leader of the prayer among the Clerics would also add: May the Psyche Master reign supreme in our lives and govern us in all our actions and behaviors, for he alone is our creator and he alone is our father. May our thoughts be cleansed and purged by his power alone so that we may serve him completely. May we honor him with our hearts, our minds, our spirits, and our bodies. And may he be given the honor and glory for all of Psychelia. And it is concluded with the Psyches saying in one accord: We are the community of Psychelia, and the children of the Psyche Master. May his will be accomplished in our lives. Notes * Psychelianism was created as EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series author Vic George's method of criticism against cult religions in general. Category:Religions Category:Psychelian customs Category:Customs of other races Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Personal beliefs